Que c'est cool de perdre la tete
by Sue-Parker1995
Summary: Harry devient amnésique et perd la tete lors d'un cour de sortilege et tous le monde en profite, surtout Draco.... PS:le premier chapitre ne fait pas partit de la fic, l'histoire commence à partir du 2eme chapitre
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Nous sommes le 1er Septembre, Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter débutait sa septième année en compagnie de Ron et Hermione

Nous sommes le 1er Septembre, Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter débutait sa septième année en compagnie de Ron et Hermione qui d'ailleurs, depuis l'été dernier sortaient ensemble, et Ron de perdait pas une seconde pour lui raconter ses petite histoires de vacances. Lui, Harry, n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter de ses vacances, a part qu'il avait dû supporter tous les caprices de sa famille d'adoption.

Ils étaient en début d'année, et déjà les premiers raillons de soleil frappaient fort sur le château de Poudlard. Pour Harry les premiers cours c'étaient passés sans encombre, sauf bien sure les cours de défense contre les forces du mal que le professeur Mac Gonagal avait malheureusement abandonné pour laissé place à Rogue, au plus grand désarroi des Gryffondors, mais aussi au plus grand bonheur des Serpentards. Car, oui, les Serpentards étaient heureux de voir leur directeur de maison à la place de la veille bique de Mac Gonagal. (NDA : Désoler pour le surnom).

Nous sommes après la rentrée des classes et Harry est…. euh…... ben, il est toujours au lit.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**DRING, DRING, DRI**_……………

_Harry arrêta son réveil pour la troisième fois de la matinée. Car Ron, qui en avait marre de crier pour réveiller Harry, actionnait le réveil toutes les cinq minutes._

-Aller Harry, j'ai faim moi…….

-Ben va manger tous seul… dit Harry la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Non Harry, tu viens avec moi, …. (pas de réponse de la part du survivant), GROUILLE-TOI…. (toujours pas de réponse)

Soudain Ron, qui était découragé par le comportement de son ami, eu une idée et regardait Harry d'un air malicieux avant de dire :

-Je vais appeler Hermione…. Dit-il, toujours en souriant.

Sur ces mots Harry se leva d'un bond les yeux ronds comme des œufs pour aller prendre une douche, s'habiller et vite, très vite descendre dans la grande salle qui n'attendait plus qu'eux.

Vous vous demander sûrement pourquoi Harry s'est levé dès qu'il a entendu le prénom d'Hermione ? OUI ? Eh ben :

_**Flash back** :_

_-Harry.., lève-toi..., tout-de-SUITE…, dit Ron en liant et accentuent le dernier mot sous une rage que l'on ne peut expliquer._

_-Grmmph……… (eh ben, quel dormeur.)_

_-Très bien tu l'auras voulut… et il se jeta sur lui comme un boulet en lui lançant des oreillers en pleine figure. _

_Evidemment Harry était dans une colère noir, mais ne se leva pas pour autant. _

_Hermione qui avait entendue le boucan était montait dans le dortoir des garçons, mais malheureusement pas avec son sourire habituelle, mais avec un visage qui ne présager rien de bon._

_Elle sortit sa baguette et dans un ton très bas elle dit:_

_-Pousse toi Ron…_

_Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. _

_Dans un moment très court mais absolument affreux pour notre héros, tous les objets de la pièce se mirent à voler dans les airs et à s'abattre sur Harry dans un bruit sourd mais puissant. Le survivant, par réflexe (car il se faisait souvent attaquer par le Lord Noir) se leva (NDA : enfin il se lève, c'est pas trop tôt) et se mit a courir dans toute la pièce. Ron se mit lui aussi à courir pour ne pas se prendre quelques projectiles en pleine tête._

_-Arrête Hermione……… mais en vain, car celle-ci ne l'écoutait même plus._

_Il descendit dans la salle commune où tout le monde s'étaient enfuit en courant dès qu'ils virent le scandale fait par leur amie. Toujours poursuivit, Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de sortir de salle commune des Gryffondors pour se retrouver dans le couloir._

_Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes il réussit à semer 'la ravageuse', mais il ne savait pas où il avait atterri. Et dès qu'il le remarqua, il se maudit de ne se pas être levé plus. _

_Il était arrivé au beau milieu de la grande salle où pratiquement toute l'école était déjà réunit._

_C'est à ce moment là que quelque de pas particulièrement intelligent fit une réplique cinglante : _

_-Ben alors Potter, on a oublié de s'habiller. Fit Malfoy d'une voix moqueuse._

_C'est dès qu'Harry se regarda qu'il compris se que Malfoy voulait dire. Il était encore en pyjama et il se maudit encore une fois de ne se pas être levé plus tôt._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ils arrivèrent donc dans la grande salle avec un Harry un peu endormit.

* * *

**A suivre :**

**Voili, voila, c'était l'épilogue mais l'histoire commence au prochain chapitre donc restaient avec moi, (pitié ne me quittaient pas… ( '' )) rumm, rummm, je suis folle oui je sais.**

**(Bon j'ai décider de commencer une autre histoire car j'avais une idée en tête pour une fic et il fallait absolument que je l'a fasse) donc voila**

**A la prochaine. () **


	2. Perte de mémoire

**Perte de mémoire:**

Harry était quelqu'un de très peu matinal, il n'aimait pas qu'on le réveil au beau milieu d'un rêve et encore moins quand ce rêve parlait d'une victoire contre le Mage Noir. Car Harry revoyait sans cesse le combat contre Voldemort que le survivant avait remporté grâce à un certain blond, Draco Malfoy. Et donc il détestait qu'on le sorte de son lit juste au moment cruciale de la mort de son ennemi juré. En fait il n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille tout court.

Depuis que le Lord Noir était mort, le survivant était plus qu'heureux, on pourrait même dire qu'il nageait dans le bonheur, excepter quelque nuits, -très rare-, où Harry Potter se faisait tuer par le mage noir ou autres cauchemars.

Il n'aimait pas cauchemarder sur Voldemort ainsi, mais étrangement, dès que Voldemort va lui lancer le coup fatal, Harry se sent bercer par une douce voix, très connue mais qu'il n'arrive pas à distinguer.

Dès qu'il entend cette voix, son cœur fait un bond, et une douce chaleur l'envahie.

Comme si ça mère était là et qu'elle le berçait comme un nouveau né. Harry aimait cette sensation et oubliait de suite Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le réveille. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ces bras inconnus.

-Eh Harry, … ouh ouh …. il y a quelqu'un la dedans.

-Euh… Ron je croie qu'il est encore entrain de rêve. Dit Hermione d'un exaspérée.

-Dis, t'es sur de l'avoir réveillé ce matin. Continua Seamus, pendant que toute la bande

Gryffondor commençaient à s'inquiéter pour leur ami.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'un blondinet décide de faire son apparition.

-Eh bien alors Potter, on rêve ?!...

-La ferme Malfoy,… cria Harry d'un glacial.

C'est fou ce que Malfoy peut le faire sortir de ses gonds, dès qu'il a entendu sa voix il est redescendu sur terre et s'est énervé. Comme d'habitude…..

-Oh, ce n'est pas très gentil ça…. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je n'est pas à être gentil avec toi…

-Non mais tu pourrais me tenir le respect…

-Mais bien sur, comme si tu était le centre du MONDE… cria t-il en se levant et en s'attirant les foudre de prince de Serpentard.

-Je ne me prend pas pour pas pour le centre du monde Potter, seul toi te fait remarquer, répondit-il avec son ton aristocrate.

-J'ai même pas envie de te parler... dit-il en retournant à sa place et en entament un pain au chocolat.

Le petit déjeuner du grand Harry Potter est constitué de jus de citrouille, de lait au chocolat chaud, et beaucoup d'autres confiseries et nourriture le matin. Même si on ne dirais pas Harry est un gros mangeur de n'importe quoi.

-Retourne à ta pâté Potter, dit l'autre en tournant les talons.

Et il retourna a sa table accompagner de ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle, pour prendre eux-mêmes leur petit-déjeuner

-Je ne peux pas me le sacquer celui-là …. Rugit Dean en arrachant violemment un bout de pain en forme de bonhomme.

-Je déteste les serpents.

-Heureusement que je ne suis pas aller à Serpentard, dit la fille Weasley.

-Arrrrgg,… je hais cette vipère de Malfoy… Cria Ron en lançant des regards noirs en directions de la table des Serpentards.

Harry lui haïssait encore plus son ennemi de toujours car il l'avait tiré de sa merveilleuse rêverie et ça il ne le supportait pas.

Et dans sa tête remplies de rêves insensé il se répétait, _« Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le ha……… »_Jusqu'à la fin de son pain au chocolat. Il n'y pensa plus dès qu'il entamât son nouveau croissant.

Tout le reste du petit déjeuné se passa dans le silence avec un brin d'énervement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Aller Harry, cria Hermione avec un ton d'exaspération.

-Ouiiiii, j'arrive, deux minutes. Dit l'intéresser avec une lenteur surhumaine.

-On va être en retard, surtout qu'aujourd'hui on a un contrôle sur la pratique de la magie.

Alors grouille-toi.

Harry et ses amis venaient de passer une journée a couper le souffle, presque tous les contrôles étaient passés aujourd'hui à cause de l'approche des vacances et Harry avait tous raté même les cours de « défense contre les forces du mal » dont il était le meilleur après Hermione évidemment.

En fait cette journée était une catastrophe et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils arrivèrent devant le cour de sortilège, -avec dix minutes d'avance-, et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle. Hermione était assise devant, (vous savez pourquoi) et les garçons juste derrière elle. Le seul problème était que notre cher Draco s'installait à coté d'Hermione avec seulement deux rangs d'écarts et avait la fâcheuse habitude inconsciente de lui cachait la vue de leur '_petit_' professeur et ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Ce dernier, dont Harry ne pouvait pas supporter s'installa à coté d'Hermione et ……devant Harry qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

« _Vivement que ce cour ce termine, comme ça je n'aurait plus cette face de rat blonde devant les _yeux_ »_

Harry avait tendance à s'énerver facilement. Surtout quand sa concernait Mr. Malfoy.

Le survivant fut sortit de ses pensées par la cloche qui annoncée la fin et début des cours et il remarqua que tous les élèves était déjà dans la salle de classe et que le cour allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

-Harry ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser, dit Ron alors que le professeur Flitwick entrait dans la salle.

Le P. Flitwick s'installa sur ses bouquins pour être à la même hauteur que ses élèves et sortit un énorme grimoire.

Il était plein de poussière, on aurait pu croit qu'il avait était enfermé dans les cachots de Rogue pendant des années.

-Bien, nous allons commençait l'examen pratique pour évaluer votre niveau de magie et ainsi pouvoir vous placer par petits groupes.

Bien placez-vous au milieu de la salle par deux et sortez vos baguettes.

Tous s'exécutèrent sans un mots, Et se placèrent comme Flitwick leur avait demandé et sortir leur baguette.

Ron s'était mis avec Harry, (rien d'étonnant) et Hermione avec Ginny. Et tous se mirent en position de combat.

Le professeur leur avait demander de, chacun leur tour, lancer un _Expeliarmus_ à son adversaire et celui-ci devait le contrer par un bouclier.

Sa semblait facile jusque là, mais quelque chose n'allait pas et Harry le sentait.

En fait ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était sa baguette avait était échangée par une fausse baguette.

Mais quant Harry s'en aperçu il était trop tard, Ron avait jeté le sort et le survivant ne pouvant pas se servir de sa baguette s'étala contre le mur avec force. Ce qui le fit tomber dans les pommes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Trois jours plus tard._

_« Où suis-je ?...Que m'est-il arrivé ?... »_

-Harry…..

_« Qui…Qui parle…? »_

-Harry,…. Est-ce que ça va ?

_« A qui appartient cette voix…… ? »_

Harry se réveilla et ouvrit doucement ses yeux qui déjà étaient aveuglés par la lumière du jour qui tapait très fort sur le château de Poudlard.

Cela faisait trois jours que le survivant dormait dans les doux draps blancs de l'infirmerie.

Il avait était projeté violement contre le mur par Ron et ne se souvenait de rien. Ni avant, ni après le choc.

Tout ce qu'il se rappeler était un éclair jeune sortir de la baguette de son meilleur ami, et il avait peur, très peur…. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien.

Harry se releva donc, doucement car la tête lui tournait.

D'un coup il sentit une main se poser et le repousser sur l'oreiller. Il reconnu son ami Ron et étrangement reconnu Hermione, pourtant elle n'était pas là lors de l'impact et Harry, lui, ne se rappeler que des personne qui se trouvaient dans sa vision lors du choc.

Mais bon, il ne préférait pas trop s'attarder dessus pour le moment.

-Harry,…..Harry, comment te sens-tu ?

-Hermione on ne sait même pas si il se rappelle de nous….

-Ne dit pas de sottises évidemment qu'il se rappelle de nous…

-Que….que... se …passe t-il ? Dit enfin le malade.

-Harry te rappel-tu de nous? Dit Hermione très inquiète.

-Mais …mais oui, pourquoi tu ça ?

-Eh bien…

Hermione était de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

-Ne le prend pas mal mais…continua Ron en voyant que sa compagne restait muette.

-Eh bien…. Tu-as-perdu-la-mémoire Dit-elle dans un long soupir.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Et….

-QUOI…………….. ?

* * *

**_A suivre:_**

* * *

**Voici le véritable premier chapitre de ma fic. L'autre, d'avant ce n'était rien, l'histoire commence maintenant, j'espere que sa vous aura plus et que j'aurai beacoup d'avis en reviews**

**(si je fait des erreurs d'orthographe n'ésitaient pas à m'en faire part)**

**Merci et a la prochaine.**


End file.
